


What Outside Eyes Don't See

by piping_hot_mess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Riding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Natasha Romanov, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piping_hot_mess/pseuds/piping_hot_mess
Summary: I Natasha was something enchantingly breathtaking when she fully gave in control.He loved her all the time, of course. Tony loved the calculated, unflinching look sculpted in her face when they went to battle. How it settled in a firm stoney confidence that no criminal was strong enough to break. His Natasha was unshakable, a force few men would be able to stop.





	What Outside Eyes Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! I decided to give my try at it first attempt of writing smut :> this whole thing sparked from a discussion me and my friend had on Tumblr, so credit to her for coming up with this wonderful idea and the inspiration ol. I'd love to know what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Also PS: Nat and Tony go to a strip club for the scene in case that wasn't clear lmao.

Natasha was something enchantingly breathtaking when she fully gave in control. 

He loved her all the time, of course.Tony loved the calculated, unflinching look sculpted in her face when they went to battle. How it settled in a firm stoney confidence that no criminal was strong enough to break. His Natasha was unshakable, a force few men would be able to stop. 

But he also loved how the same gorgeous coldness melted away when he was with him, or the rest of the team. People she loved and trusted with all her heart, whom she would give her life to in a blink if needed. There was no armor needed around them, and certainly not around him. 

It's a pleasure and a privilege, Tony thinks, to witness Natasha be consumed by pleasure. The way red dust spreads across porcelain smooth skin, travels down from her cheekbones to her neck and shoulders, how her green eyes glaze with lust and thrilling vacancy, intertwine with adoration when she gazes up or down at him when she lets herself be toyed with and become a puddle in Tony's hands. There is nothing more beautiful in the world than that. 

For him, Natasha is the materialization of imperfect perfection. She was made to be loved by him, and her flaws have been, too. That being said, typically, he doesn't like to share. 

But this time, it's an exception.

Watching Nat's face slowly disappear behind a panting dancer's legs causes an impulse of electrifying heat to wash over him. The sight of his girl on her knees, arms tied and trembling behind her, legs parted slightly apart so the fake cock Tony planted for her could slide in and out of her for everyone to see easily enough. Tony still shivered at how deliciously she had bushed when he ordered her to ride it whilst using her mouth. 

He can't really see what she's doing from his spot on the couch, but if the dancer's song of moans and screams was anything to go by, she wasn't doing anything bad. A wave of pride dropped on Tony, strong and refreshing and cool.

The movement of her hips decreasing in speed and thrusts didn't go unnoticed.Tony raised up from his spectator spot and headed the pair's way, tongue wetting his lips now that he had a better view. 

Natasha ate the other woman greedily, tongue lapping at her most likely damp folds, making ecstatic cries pour from her throat. She made her feel good, and it was visible, but it didn't spare her from the spank she received. The spy only moaned, in delight or pain Tony couldn't tell, and picked her pace once again. 

"She's good with her mouth, " Tony chuckled, thumb lifting the setting button of the bullet vibrator Natasha sported on her clit to a higher setting, tearing a sob out of her. "Aren't you, sweetheart? That's number 8, right? How does she taste like? You're making a mess, babydoll."

Natasha withdrawaled from her service, giving Tony a better look of her debauched, flushed face. Her chin and rosy lips were glistening with wetness. She knew better than to stop the snapping of her hips."Good, sir, " she breathlessly spoke, tone rough and low. "I'm sorry, sorry-- but it just feels… Fuck, Tony, it feels so good, " she admitted in a blend between a whimper and a sigh. "Not better than the real thing, thought… "

Tony bit back a groan, replacing it with a hum. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but this was supposed to be punishment for being greedy, you know that right? For coming without my permission. Not so much of a punishment if you keep leaking so much on that cock, isn't? " Natasha only groaned in response, causing a rich chuckle to emerge from his throat. "And these ladies were so nice, using your mouth and your body for their liking, giving them a nice work out. Bet you're sore all over huh? But still feel so good. Because they MAKE you feel good.Aren't you going to thank them?" 

For a minute, Tony thought she would hesitate and shake her head, but then the familiar spark of determination he loved so much ignited in her eyes, that desire to be obedient and good and listen. Tony wonders if there is something she would refuse in this state.

If Tony asked her to masturbate for hours, until she cried, without the promise of relief, would she do it? If Tony put a collar and leash on her, walk her around to everyone and told her to ask for permission to get herself and him off, if he told her he'd want to see her oiled up and tied on a stripper pole so the dancers could rub on her, would she? 

Then Natasha bowed her head to hide her blush and said "thank you" to the dancer she pleasured priorly and all questions were answered. Tony could barely hold off the smile threatening to split on his face. "Good girl, " he whispered hotly, hand coming to sooth through her sticky hair. "You made me so proud, behaving so nicely tonight! You make me so happy, my little sweetheart, beautiful baby doll, fuck, I love you so much." 

"L-Love you too, wanna cum Tony, " She sobbed, hips snapping up and down on the well used toy. "Please, I've been good, I behaved didn't I? Y-You said that, please please let me, " God, she sounded so wrecked, voice cracking and breaking like glass at every sentence. 

But Tony shook his head, keeping her steady. "Not yet. I promised some girls they could use your mouth next. Ride that talented tongue, maybe. I'd like to see your pretty lips back to work again, okay? And we have others that want to use some really fun toys on you, baby. We don't want to disappoint, do we? I promise I'll spoil you lots after this." 

Her lips puckered in a pout that left Tony grinning with fondness. "I better get premium chocolate after this." She grumbled, but cracked her neck and dutifully refinished her work. 

Tony petted her hair through it, whispering sweet Russian nothings in her ears, silent "I love yous, " that only they could understand 


End file.
